Half of my heart
by SnoopyLoou
Summary: Elle devait partir, son amour pour lui ne ce résumait pas a un simple lien de sang, mais bien a une passion dévorante. Malheureusement il est partis et sa vie sans lui n'a plus aucun sens. Elle décida donc de partir sans ce retourner.
1. Chapter one :

**_Half of my heart _**

_Résumer_ : Damon a libéré Elena du liens de sang. Elena ne le supportant pas a décidé de s'en allez quelque tant de Mystic Fall. ( je ne suis toujours pas doué pour les résumer donc je vous laisse découvrir. )

Après une longue absence j'ai enfin trouver une nouvelle fiction a écrire. Je pensais a la saison 4 de tvd quand cette idée mais parvenus. J'ai écrit 2 chapitre d'avance donc les autre chapitre ne devrait pas tarder a arriver si ce début vous plait.

Comme toujours les personnages, ni la séries ne m'appartient. Et je m'excuse pour les multiples fautes d'orthographes, de grammaire et de conjugaison que vous allez sans doute croisée dans cette nouvelle fiction.

**_Pour finir je vous souhaite une excellente année a tous !_**

* * *

Cela faisait trois ans qu'elle était partis, qu'elle avait tout quitté, quitter  
toute les personnes qu'elle aimait, qu'elle était partis loin de lui. Elena  
avait visité les grandes villes des États-Unis. Elle avait finalement fini par  
s'installer à New York dans un magnifique loft. Elle avait choisi New York car  
cette ville était loin, très loin de Mystic Fall.

Elena avait coupé les ponts avec beaucoup de monde hormis son frère qui était le  
seul et l'unique à savoir ou Elena ce trouvais, ce qu'elle faisait et ce qu'elle  
devenait. Ils savaient régulièrement au téléphone mais parlait seulement de  
Caroline, Bonnie et Matt. Elena ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'était devenus les  
Salvatore, du moins elle ce forçait à ne pas le vouloir.

Elle était sur la route. Elle avait décidé de rentrer à Mystic Fall pour voir  
son frère et ses deux meilleures amies. Elle espérait seulement que les  
Salvatore étaient partis de Mystic Fall car elle savait que face à lui elle ne  
serait pas capable de retenir toute sa tristesse, toute sa peine, tout ce manque  
qu'elle ressent depuis ces 3 longues années loin de lui.

Elle arriva a Mystic Fall de bon matin - il était à peine 8h -. Elle gara son  
véhicule. Puis elle courut jusqu'à chez elle, laissant ses bagages dans sa  
voiture. En poussant la porte d'entrée Jeremy lui sauta au cou. Son frère lui  
avait tellement manqué. Elle le sera fort contre elle, laissant couler quelque  
larmes de joie. C'est Jeremy qui brisa leurs étreinte, en la regardant avec un  
sourire mais ému à la fois.  
" - **_Tu n'imagines pas a qu'elle point tu m'as manqué sœurette_** ! " lança-t-il la  
voix pleine d'émotions.  
" - **_Tu ne sais même pas a qu'elle point ses réciproque_** " répondit-elle en  
essuyant ses larmes.

Puis tous les deux s'installèrent deux café à la main à ce raconter un peu  
tout.  
" - _**Comme je te l'avais dit Matt gère le Mystic Grill maintenant. Caroline est**_  
_**rédactrice en chef du journal de Mystic Fall et Bonnie donne des cours dans une**_  
_**fac non loin de là.**_ "  
Elena écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention, le récit de son frère. Jeremy son  
petit frère adoré ressortait à présent avec sa meilleure amie Bonnie. Caroline  
vivait avec Tyler depuis deux ans d'après ce qu'elle avait compris. Quand a Matt  
il avait un petite amie que tout le monde semblait apprécier.

Jeremy n'avait parlé que des amie d'enfance d'Elena il n'avait pas abordé les  
originels, ou même le sujet qui brûlait les lèvres d'Elena, les Salvatore.

Voyant sa sœur un peu perdu Jeremy avait repris.  
" -**_ Les filles vont être tellement heureuses de te revoir. Je leurs est donné_**  
**_rendez-vous à 9h30 au Mystic Grill leurs disant que j'avais de tes nouvelles._**  
**_Quand tu m'appelais on ce rejoignais au Grill pour parler que de toi._** " reprit  
Jeremy avec un large sourire. Sa sœur lui avait tellement manqué.

Après cette longue discussion avec son frère Elena avait monté ses affaires dans  
sa chambre, non sans une grande émotion. C'était dans cette même chambre  
qu'elle l'avait perdu, dans cette même chambre qu'elle l'avait vus, toucher pour  
la dernière fois. Elena secoua la tête pour chasser ses penser, elle ne voulait  
pas craquer, elle ne voulait pas y repenser, elle n'y était pas prête.

Le Mystic Grill était presque vide quand Elena arriva avec Jeremy. Mais elle  
n'eut pas le temps d'y voir grand-chose en vérité, car une tornade blonde ce jeta  
sur elle, la serrant dans ses bras. Revoir Caroline lui faisait beaucoup de bien  
ses meilleures amies lui avait énormément manqué. Puis ce fut le tour de  
Bonnie, et de Matt. Après tous ses câlins, ils allèrent s'installer à une table  
pour discuter. Mais Elena ne les écoutait plus, elle observait une place au bar,  
une place vide. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en repensant a toute ces fois ou  
elle l'avait regardé boire son bourbon a la même place. Ce fut Caroline qui la  
sortit de ses penser.  
" - **_Ouh Ouh Elena, tu ne nous écoute même plus_ **"  
" - _**Excuser moi. C'est juste que... Rien.. Qu'est-ce que tu disais déjà ?**_ "  
Tout le monde savait ce qu'elle avait et pourquoi elle semblait si triste,  
malgré l'immense joie qu'elle avait de les retrouver. Il lui manquait quelqu'un,  
quelqu'un de chère à son cœur et qu'elle n'a jamais pu oublier  
" - **_Sinon parle nous de toi ? Comment c'est New York ?_ **" Demanda Bonnie avec  
douceur.  
" - **_C'est une très belle ville. Je vie dans un loft, non loin de mon lieu de_**  
**_travails. Je travaille dans une maison de publication. J'aime beaucoup New York_**  
**_mais je dois avouer que vous me manquiez, que cette ville me manquait_ **" Répondit  
Elena avec un léger sourire.  
" - _**Un petit copain ? Parait que les hommes sont beaux à New York !**_ " Lança  
Caroline avec un grand sourire ce qui lui valut un coup de coude de Bonnie.  
" - **_Care !_** "  
" - **_Non ce n'est rien Bonnie ! Je ne vis avec personne. Je ne reste pas plus_**  
**_d'un mois avec un garçon. Je ne peux pas !_ **" répondit Elena avec un léger  
sourire en coin plein de tristesse.

Matt allait dire quelque chose pour couper court au silence qui régnait mais il  
fut coupé par l'arrivée d'une personne qu'Elena connaissait plutôt bien.

Stefan resta figé devant Elena. Il n'en revenait pas c'était bien elle. Il salua  
tout le monde et s'installa avec eux. Elle lui avait manqué même si il avait  
réussis à la sortir de son cœur mort.  
" - **_Sa me fais plaisir de te voir_** " lança-t-il avec douceur a Elena.

Qui se contenta de hochet la tête. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vus, il lui  
en voulait terriblement d'avoir couché avec son frère.  
" - **_Je ne t'en veux plus si c'est ce que tu te demandes Elena !_** " Reprit-il  
voyant sa gêne.  
" - **_Qu'est tu devenus depuis ?_** " Demanda-t-elle pour briser ce silence plus que  
gênant.  
" - **_Que veux-tu que je devienne Elena ? J'ai 170 ans._** " Dit -il en rigolant. "  
" - **_La question serait plutôt qu'est-ce que toi tu deviens ?_ **" Reprit-il plus  
sérieusement.  
" - **_Rien je vie à New York et je travaille pour maison de publication_ **" Dit  
t-elle avec le sourire. Le rire de Stefan lui avait manqué. L'entendre rire et  
voir qu'il ne lui en voulait plus la rendait moins stresser. Elle voulait savoir  
ce que son frère était devenu mais elle n'osait pas lui demander.

La matinée ce termina plutôt bien, personne n'avait parlé du sujet qui fâche.  
Même si elle aurait aimé savoir ce qu'il était devenu, ou il était et surtout  
avec qui il était. Après avec raccompagner son frère chez Bonnie elle était  
rentré chez elle pour se reposer un peu avant la soirée que Caroline avait  
organisé pour son retours.

Elle rentra donc pour s'installer dans son lit. Cette chambre lui rappelait  
tellement la souffrance qu'elle avait ressentie quand il était parti. Sur sa  
commode traînait encore la lettre qu'elle avait écrite à son frère trois ans au  
_paravent._

_'' Jeremy,_  
_Quand tu liras cette lettre je serais certainement loin. Je sais que tu vas en_  
_souffrir, je sais que tu vas avoir mal. Mais je sais aussi que tu ne seras_  
_jamais seul. C'est pour cette raison que je te demande de prendre soin de toi,_  
_des autres. Tu es ce qui me retenait Jer'. Malheureusement je ne suis plus_  
_capable de rester dans cette ville, ou tout me rappellera sa présence, ou je_  
_pourrais le croiser, ou je pourrais sentir son parfum. Je ne peux pas rester_  
_dans la même ville que lui sans en souffrir. Je sais c'est très égoïste. Mais ce_  
_soir, je l'ai perdu, il m'a rendu ma sois disant liberté, il m'a dit en revoir,_  
_il m'a demander de l'oublier. Et je ne peux pas Jeremy. Je l'aime, et je crois_  
_que je l'ai toujours aimé. Ce soir il m'a brisé, j'avais besoin de lui pour_  
_avancer. Maintenant je dois avancer par moi-même et si je veux y arriver je dois_  
_le faire loin de lui. Je ne couperais pas les ponts avec toi, je ne changerais_  
_pas d'adresse mails, je changerais de numéro de téléphone mais je te le_  
_transmettrais via mails. Je ne t'abandonne pas Jeremy. Sache-le. Mais je t'en_  
_conjure ne me parle pas de lui, ne me dis pas ce qu'il fait, ni avec qui il est._  
_Promet le moi, promet moi que tu ne me parleras pas de lui sous aucun prétexte._  
_En retour je te fais la promesse qu'un jour je reviendrais. Ne lui en veut pas_  
_Jeremy il a fait ce que lui croyais juste de faire. Voilà, je m'en vais Jeremy._  
_Tu vas me manquez, tu ne peux même pas imaginer a qu'elle point tu vas me_  
_manquer. A quel point te laisser me déchire mais je n'ai malheureusement pas_  
_le choix. Pour lui, pour moi, pour vous je dois partir._  
_Je t'aime Jer'_  
_Elena "_

Elena ce souvenait comme si c'était hier, du moment où elle avait écrit cette  
lettre à son frère. Il venait de la " libéré ". Elle venait de perdre tout  
repère, elle venait de le perdre, lui l'homme qu'elle aimait, certes elle avait  
mis du temps à l'admettre mais elle l'aimait de tout son cœur. Sa lui avait  
brisé son cœur mort de le voir s'éloigné, d'entendre ses en revoir.

Elena fondit en larmes dans son lit, elle l'aimait toujours autant, il lui  
manquait tellement. Elle finit par s'endormir. Elle manquait profondément de  
sommeils.

Après avoir dormis un bon parti de l'après-midi Elena alla ce préparé pour  
la soirée organisé chez Tyler pour son grand retour. Elle enfila une jolie robe noir avec de beau escarpin, elle lissa ses cheveux, et enfila une jolie veste  
avant de partir.

Il y avait du monde chez les Lookwood. Elena était contentée de retrouver tous  
ses amies de lycée. Elle alla ce cherché à boire, ou elle retrouva Stefan qui  
observait Rébecca. Elle ne se sentait même pas jalouse, elle était heureuse pour  
lui-même si cette fille était responsable de sa mort.  
" - **_Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu sortais avec Rébecca !_** " lança-t-elle avec douceur  
un sourire sur les lèvres.  
Stefan ce retourna pour la regarder. Elle était magnifique.  
" - **_Sa faisait trois ans que je ne t'avais pas vus. Et l'on ne peut pas dire que_**  
**_nos en revoir était très sympathique donc je me voyais mal t'annoncer de but en_**  
**_blanc que je sortais avec la fille qui a fait de toi un vampire Elena_** " Répondit  
Stefan timidement.  
Elena lui fit un grand sourire avant de répondre.  
" - **_Je ne t'en veux pas Stefan. Tu sembles heureux et ces tout ce que je te_**  
**_souhaite. Vraiment. Je me suis faire a ma nature, sa aurait fini par arriver_**  
**_d'une manière ou d'une autre_**. "  
Stefan la serra dans ses bras. Il était content de la retrouvé, elle lui avait  
manqué.  
" - _**Tu es magnifique au passage ! **_"  
" - _**Je t'en remercie. Mais je trouve cette fête un peu exagéré en vérité**_ " Dit-elle un peu gêné par toute les personne présente pour elle.  
" - **_Ce n'est rien on est ici pour s'amuser Elena. Toute façon on parle de_**  
**_Caroline. Elle ne connait les fêtes que dans la démesure_** " reprit Stefan en rigolant.

Elena rigola avec lui, parlant d'un peu tout. Jusqu'à qu'elle ne se  
décompose en voyant le profil de l'homme qui a obsédée ses journées et ses nuits.


	2. Chapter two :

Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le premier.

Je ne sais pas quand je posterais le troisième chapitre car j'ai un de mes ordinateurs qui a chopper un beau virus et le deuxième rame beaucoup trop.

_**Réponses au reviews :**_

_**Virginie06**_ : Merci beaucoup ça me fais plaisir que ce début te plaise. Comme je l'ai dis j'ai écrit deux chapitre d'avance. J'ai écrit ce début de fiction en pleine nuit donc j'ai quelque idée d'avance aussi. Mais je voulais d'abord savoir si cette idée pouvait plaire.

_**Helene08**_ : Voila la suite ! Et merci encore.

_**Guest**_ : Je te remercie beaucoup. Je ne savais pas si l'idée qu'Elena parte pendant 3 ans allait pouvoir construire une belle histoire car son geste peut paraitre très égoïste.

_**LittleHeart**_ : La réaction de Damon sera très …. Tu le découvriras dans le prochain chapitre En tout cas merci.

_**Et**_ : Je sais j'ai préféré couper maintenant sinon je ne voyais pas quand couper. Et je m'excuse encore pour mes multiples fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire et de conjugaison.

_**Isaline**_ : Voila la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que le précédent. Merci beaucoup.

_**Sosso**_ : Je te remercie pour ton commentaire sa me fais très plaisir. Voila le nouveaux chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les autres.

_**Ange**_ : Je me suis déjà excusez pour mes fautes d'orthographe, grammaire et conjugaison. Maintenant je fais ce que je peux. Je n'ai jamais été bonne en cours de français, c'est comme cela. Je fais des efforts mais c'est comme cela. J'ai tendance à écrire comme je parle et je m'en excuse mais si tu n'arrive pas a lire, tu n'est pas obliger de lire.

_**Papouille10**_ : Voila la suite espérant qu'elle te plaise. Merci beaucoup.

* * *

C'était lui elle en était sûr. Elle ce redressa, elle avait envie de pleurer, de ce jeter a son cou, de lui coller une  
gifle. Elle se retourna vers Stefan prise de panique. Stefan l'attrapa par le  
bras pour l'entraîner dans le jardin.  
" - _**Écoute Elena je sais que tu ne voulais pas parler de Damon. Mais j'ai  
quelque petit trucs à te dire. Il n'est plus le même homme que tu as connus avant de disparaître. Il a fait taire son humanité, couche avec une fille différente  
chaque soir, sans compter le nombre de corps que l'on a du camouflé avec  
Caroline. Damon est redevenu le monstre qu'il était avant de te connaître. Il ne  
supporte plus aucune contrariété, il ne prend plus la peine d'hypnotisé les  
gens, il tue chaque personne qui lui dit non. Alors s'il te plaît Elena je te le  
demande ne le met pas en colère. Je sais que tu es triste sa ce vois dans tes  
yeux mais je t'en prie fais attentions. Je l'avais enfermé dans la cave mais je  
n'ai pas pu me résoudre à le laisser ce desséché dans notre cave**_. " Dit Stefan avec un air inquiet et  
très sérieux.

Elena ce ressaisira avant de serrer Stefan dans ses bras et de rentrer dans la maison l'air de rien. Damon avait plaqué une jeune fille contre un mur, il l'embrassait, laissant glisser ses mains un peu partout sur le corps de cette fille. Elena avait une soudaine envie d'aller arracher la tête de cette fille. C'était son Damon et voir une autre l'embrasser et le toucher, la mettait sérieusement en colère mais elle devait être forte. Elle inspira un grand coup avant de rejoindre Caroline et Bonnie qui avait remarquer qu'Elena semblait en colère.  
" - _**Sa fais trois ans qu'il fait ça ! Tu avais demandé à Jer de rien te dire le  
concernant alors on ne ta rien dis. Mais voilà ce qu'est redevenus Damon  
Salvatore**_. " Dit Caroline sur un ton blasé.  
Bonnie pris Elena dans ses bras. Elena sentait la colère monté en elle. Elle était en colère après lui, après cette fille mais aussi et surtout après elle-même. Elena était perdu dans ses penser mais un vieil ami de lycée l'appela ce qui la sortit de ses penser.

'' - _**J arrive**_'' Lui répondit telle.

Damon ce retourna d'un coup. Ce prénom, cette voix. C'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas être rentrée pensa t'il. Il lâcha donc la jeune fille, pour rejoindre Bonnie et Caroline. L'œil mauvais il leurs balança.  
" - _**Je peux savoir pour qui vous organiser cette petite fête ?**_ "  
" - _**Pas pour toi ça c'est sur puis de toute façon t'était pas invité a la base !**_ "  
Reprit Caroline avec un sourire mauvais.

Sauf que Damon ne rigolait pas, il attrapa Caroline par le cou, avant de lui susurrer a l'oreille.  
" -_** Je te conseille Blondie de ne pas jouer à ce jeux la avec moi. Tu vas perdre  
et ton jolie petit cœur de blonde ce retrouvera à 1 mètre de ton corps est ce que  
c'est clair ? **_" Reprit-il lui lançant un clin d'œil et un sourire en coin à Caroline avant de sortir dans le jardin.

Elena l'avait vus s'éloigne. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle mourrait d'envie d'aller le voir, de le toucher, de sentir son parfum, d'entendre sa voix. Elle avait aimé Stefan étant humaine mais Damon avait tout basculé dans son existence en arrivant. Puis elle était devenue vampire et tout c'était éclaircie, elle l'aimait et certainement plus qu'elle n'aurait jamais aimé Stefan. Damon, avait la capacité de la retourner, de la consumer, cette passions dévorante presque étouffante qu'il y avait entre eux, ça elle ne l'avait jamais vécu avec personne. Et même après 3 ans elle n'avait pas pu tourner la page, elle n'avait pas pu ce résoudre a l'oublier. Elle l'aimait et cette amour l'a tuais chaque jours qu'elle passait loin de lui. Au départ elle ne voulait pas y croire, elle ne voulait et ne pouvais croire qu'elle était partis, qu'elle l'avait perdu. Puis était arrivé la colère elle lui en voulait, elle s'en voulait, elle en avait même voulus a Caroline d'avoir tout fait pour briser l'histoire qu'elle avait avec Damon, elle c'était sentit coupable, coupable de ne pas avoir pu lui prouver qu'elle l'aimait, coupable de ne pas avoir été capable de le retenir. Pour finir la tristesse l'avait envahis laissant son cœur meurtrit diriger sa vie. Elle était restée des semaines entières dans son appartement ce laissant presque mourir. Cette lente torture avait duré un peu plus de deux ans. Mais elle avait fini par accepter, accepter la réalité il était partis, il l'avait laissé tomber, et elle c'était enfuis. Elle avait accepté la fin de cette relation qu'elle aurait voulus voir évoluer. Mais même si elle l'avait accepté elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en souffrir. Et le revoir n'arrangeait rien à cette souffrance, à cette douleur qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle. Oui Elena Gilbert était passé par les cinq étapes du deuil, et malgré ces horribles moment elle espérait au fond de son cœur qu'un jour elle reprendrait sa place dans le cœur de cette homme qu'il la pourtant fais terriblement souffrir.

Après avoir pris son courage à deux mains, elle alla dans le jardin. Damon ce trouvait la devant elle, il fixait un point invisible une bouteille de bourbon a la main. Elle savait qu'il l'avait entendu arriver c'est pour cette raison qu'elle resta derrière lui attendant ne serais qu'une réaction de sa part. Ce qui mis pas longtemps à faire.  
"- _**Que fais-tu là ? Je croyais que mademoiselle Elena Gilbert ne reviendrais  
plus jamais à Mystic Fall !**_" Dit-il sarcastiquement.

Elena ferma les yeux pour ce fixé sur le simple son de sa voix. Il ne pouvait certainement pas imaginer a qu'elle point il lui avait manqué.  
" - _**C'est ma ville ! Je suis né ici, mon frère, mes amies d'enfance vivent ici !  
Ils me manquaient.**_" Répondit-elle simplement.

* * *

Je coupe maintenant car le prochain chapitre est long. Mais ne vous inquiété pas vous aurez la suite d'ici cette nuit ou demain au plus tard. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut.

Alors celons vous comment va réagir Damon ? Comment vont ce passer les retrouvailles ?

Bisous.


	3. Chapter three :

Voila le nouveaux chapitre. Merci a tous d'avoir lus les deux premiers.

JE TIENT ENCORE A M'EXCUSEZ POUR LES FAUTRES QUE VOUS CROISEE DANS MES FICTIONS !

Dernière petite choses je n'est pas eu le temps de répondre a vos reviews dans ce chapitre mais je vous promet d'y repondre dans le prochain chapitre qui devrait pas tarder a arriver. Certainement lundi je pense.

* * *

Damon restait toujours dos à elle, il ne voulait pas voir son visage. Il sentait déjà son parfum, entendait le son de sa voix, cette torture était pire que la soif de sang pour lui. Il avait tous fais pour l'oublier, mais rien n'y était parvenus, même pas toute les filles qu'ils ramenaient tous les jours, ni l'alcool, ni le sang, ni les massacres rien ne parvenait à lui faire oublier combien il l'aimait et combien elle lui manquait. Quand il avait appris son départ il avait perdu la notions du temps, la notions de la réalité il avait fait un véritable massacre en ville, mais bien sur Caroline et Tyler avait été la pour camouflé ses crimes.

Il mit du temps mais finit par ce retourné pour la regarder. Elle était magnifique pensa-t-il. Il devait garder son masque d'indifférence elle lui avait bien dis dans la lettre qu'elle lui avait écrite. Elle lui avait dit qu'il venait de la tuer pour de bon. Cette lettre il la connaissait par cœur, il s'en souvenait mot pour mot.  
" - _**Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ici dans ce jardin ? Tu ne devrais pas être ici. Encore moins avec ton meurtrier. Et oui Elena, je t'ai tué que fais-tu là avec moi ?**_"

Elena retenait difficilement ses larmes, il était tellement beau, son regard bleu océan poser sur elle la brisait. Elle venait de retrouver une partis d'elle-même, la moitié de son cœur.  
" - _**Je ne sais pas...**_" Répondit-elle avec une pointe d'hésitation dans la voix. Damon leva les yeux aux ciels en avalant une gorgé de Bourbon  
" - _**Comment ta pu faire ça ? Comment ta pu venir et tout faire s'écrouler. J'avais besoin de toi, je t'aimais même si pour toi ce que je ressens était faux, je t'aimais et je t'aimerais sans doute toute la vie. Tu viens de me briser, tu ma retirer une partis de mon cœur, de ma vie en partant. Tu peux être fière de toi car il n'y a pas si longtemps tu m'avouais ne jamais m'avoir vu aussi vivante. Ce soir je peux te dire que tu m'as tué, tu m'as détruite. Je suis éteinte, morte et ceux une bonne fois pour toute. Si j'étais si vivante c'était grâce à toi. Et tu sais le pire c'est que si tu m'aimais vraiment t'aurais fait comme moi tu te serais battus. Tu me manqueras, mais je m'en vais. Je n'aurais jamais la force de te voir, de repenser a nos souvenir, a ton odeur, a ton corps si je reste a Mystic Fall. Donc je m'en vais, et ne compte surtout pas sur l'idée que je revienne. Je dois t'oublier ? Je t'oubliais même si sa dois me tuer chaque jours qui passera. Je te souhaite d'être heureux. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toute mon éternité ta princesse !**_ " reprit Damon.  
Elena pouvait voir a qu'elle point il était bouleversé. Le bleu de ses yeux ne  
reflétait plus que la tristesse et la colère. Elena ce souvenait de cette  
lettre, c'était elle qui lui avait écrite. Elle pleurait, elle souffrait sans  
doute autant que lui. Elle n'aurait pas dû revenir. Le voir comme ça la rendait  
presque malade. Elle s'avança vers lui mais il recula.  
" - _**D...**_ "  
" - _**Tais-toi Elena vraiment ! Tu ne comptes plus pour moi ! Je t'ai oublié, remplacer tellement de fois que même en comptant tous les doigts des personnes présente dans cette fête pourris, il n'y en aurait pas assez pour savoir combien de fille son passer dans mon lit. Je t'ai oublié Elena. Je suis passé a autre chose. Alors je te répète que fais-tu ici avec moi ?**_ " Il avait sortis cela avec tellement de colère et d'amertume d'Elena en aurait eu la chair de poule. Elle pleurait et cette fois pour de bon. Il continuais a la faire souffrir. Mais elle devait rester forte et lui tenir tête.  
" - _**Tu m'as oublié ? Alors expliqué-moi comment ce fait-t-il qu'après 3 ans tu te souviennes de ma lettre encore par cœur ? Tu sais moi je ne t'ai jamais oublié. En vérité j'ai fait mon deuil, mon deuil de toi il m'a fallu deux ans mais j'ai fini par accepter que tu aies eu raison. Et effectivement tu m'a tuer, tu m'a retiré une partis de moi-même, tu m'a vidé de cette partis vivante que j'avais retrouvé quand tu étais prêt de moi. J'avais retrouvé une " vie " si je puis dire. Je vivais, j'étais éperdument amoureuse. Et si toi et moi on était liée c'était parce que j'étais déjà amoureuse de toi avant de mourir. Et tu as raison encore une fois je ne sais pas ce que je suis venus faire ici. Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde Damon. Parce que tu n'es plus mon Damon, l'homme que j'ai aimé n'a jamais été aussi froid avec moi quand ton frère ma dis que t'avais perdu toute humanité je ne voulais pas le croire mais il a bien raison. Parce que en voulant faire ce qui te semblait si just ans tu t'es tuer, tu m'as tué, tu nous a tuer. En revoir Damon**_" Dit-elle avant de partir à vitesse vampirique dans la maison le laissant seule avec ses penser, sa souffrance, et sa bouteille de bourbon.

Elena était en larmes. Caroline avait tous écouté. Elle réconforta son amie avant de la ramené chez Elle. Bonnie et Jeremy était déjà rentré chez eux. Elena salua Caroline et la remercia avant de monter s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle s'affala sur son lit en larmes avant d'écrire dans son journal.  
'' _Chère Journal,  
Je l'ai revus, je lui ai reparler, j'ai sentis son parfum, j'ai revus son regard bleu, même si il ne brillait pas le bleu de ses yeux m'avais manquer. Il m'avait manqué. C'est paroles mon briser, je savais que j'allais de nouveaux en souffrir mais ses mots était tellement dure. Il m'avait dit cela sans aucunes émotions dans les yeux hormis la colère. Je peux comprendre sa réaction mais pas ses mots. Je l'aime toujours, il me retourne complètement de l'intérieur. J'aurais pu arracher la tête de cette fille juste pour qu'elle retire ses mains du corps de Damon. J'allais mieux, mais je m'aperçois que je n'aurais jamais dû rentrer. Non je n'aurais pas du car tout cela me détruit de nouveaux. J'aurais aimé sentir ses lèvres poser sur les miennes, sentir ses mains sur mon corps, sentir son regard plein d'amour aux lieux de sa son regard était remplis de colère et de tristesse. Je comprends pourquoi tout le monde dis qu'il a perdu son humanité son regard en presque vide comme si plus rien n'avais d'importance. En me disant ce qu'il m'a di ans il c'est tuer, en même quand qu'il ma détruite. Ma vie ce résumait à son prénom, pardon mon éternité ce résumais a son prénom, a son corps, a son parfum, a notre amour. Mais il avait décidé d'y mettre un terme le 13 Janvier 2013, à 23h45. Pour te dire qu'elle point ce jour a bouleversé ma vie je me souviens encore de l'heure. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, ni comment réagir.  
Elena - 12 Novembre 2016''_

Damon Salvatore était rentré chez lui, il allait mal, il ce sentait encore plus vide que quelques heures au paravent. Comme si une importante compression ce faisait sur sa poitrine. Il lui avait encore fais du mal, il s'en voulait. Mais il devait le faire, pour elle et pour lui. Il n'était plus l'homme qu'elle avait dit aimer. Il n'était qu'un monstre et il devait garder ce masque d'indifférence et de salaud finit, pour ne plus souffrir de la présence ou de l'absence de cette fille qui l'obsède jours et nuit. C'est pour cette raison que Damon avait ramené trois jeune filles chez lui qu'il viderait de leurs sang, sans le moindre remord. Car oui Damon pouvait faire souffrir la terre entière sans que sa l'affecte mais quand il l'a voyait pleurer, elle son Elena. Il avait l'impression qu'un pieu ce plantait dans son cœur mort sans qu'il ne puisse rien n'y faire. Elle avait raison, il l'avait tué, et il avait plongé avec elle. Elle était son éternité, son humanité, son héroïne, son sourire, sa joie, son morale, elle était son tout. Puis il avait tout gâché.

Elena lui avait terriblement manqué, la douleur qu'il avait ressentit quand il l'avait libéré, quand elle était partis n'avait pas de limite pour lui. Il en avait terriblement souffert et il en souffrait toujours autant. Alors pour oublié, du moins essayer de ne plus y penser, Damon noyait sa souffrance dans le sang, l'alcool, le sexe et la mort. Il tuait pour le plaisir de tuer, pour ce vider la tête. Pour ce faire du mal a lui et a la terre entière. Damon avait songé a multiple reprise d'en finir avec cette éternité qu'il considérait sans réel importance sans Elena, il avait même essayé mais son frère ne pouvait ce résoudre a le laissé partir. Stefan le surveillais quoi qu'il ne fasse. Damon en arrivait même à ce demandé qui était le grand frère dans l'histoire. Puis avec le temps il en avait conclus qu'en finir avec son éternité n'était pas une solution. Il pensait qu'il devait souffrir pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait à Elena. Alors il ce détruisais, il détruisait les autres et sa le soulageais quelque peux.

Il voulait faire payer au monde entier et a lui-même la perte de sa princesse. Car même si il la savait « en vie », il savait qu'il l'avait détruite. Elle lui avait bien fais comprendre dans cette lettre que Jeremy était venu lui déposé après le départ d'Elena, il y a de sa trois ans maintenant.

* * *

Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? De la réaction de Damon ? du fait qu'il ce souvienne encore par coeur de la lettre d'Elena ?

Dite moi ce qui vous plait, ne vous plait pas. En tout cas merci a tous. :)

PS :: JE SUIS TROP CONTENTE ! J'ai vus l'épisode 10 de la saison 4 et je dois dire ENFIN ! ^^

Qu'est ce que vous en avez penser vous du dernier épisode ? :)


	4. Chapter four :

Voila le nouveau chapitre. Merci a tous pour vos reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres.

_**Réponses au reviews :**_

_**Guest :**_ Alors déjà pour commencer si tu n'aime pas le couple Delena je ne vois pas trop pourquoi t'es venu sur ma fiction sachant que je précise bien que les « personnages » sont Elena et Damon. Ensuite je pense que tu pourrait être polie. Et pour finir je ne vois pas qui ta parler d'âme sœur en tout cas ce n'est pas moi, car moi-même je ne crois pas au « âme-sœur » déja dans la vie réel. Ensuite je pense que tu devrais calmer tes ardeurs ! Tu n'aime pas Elena, ben change de série, sachant que la série est en grosse partis basé sur elle. Bref …

**AimeeMagnus1850** : Voila le nouveau chapitre espérant qu'il te plaise autant que les autres. Merci beaucoup en tout cas.

**Fandedelena **: Tu verras bien dans ce chapitre ce qu'Elena pense de la sois disant perte d'humanité de Damon. En tout cas merci de prendre le temps de me lire et d'apprécier sa fait toujours plaisir. J'avoue que l'épisode 10 était juste extraordinaire.

**Love-5damon** : Merci beaucoup. Espérant que ce chapitre que plaise autant

**Sosso** : Merci pour ta review j'aime beaucoup quand vous me dite ce que vous ressentez, comment vous voyez les choses. Quand a la discussion que t'espère qu'ils auront, tu en auras une dans ce chapitre. Une discussion plutôt difficile je vais dire. Je te laisse découvrir. La même cette épisode a été super je trouve. On attendait cela depuis tellement longtemps que je suis presser de voir comment vont ce passer la suite des événements. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review et l'intérêt que tu porte a ma fiction sa me fais très plaisir. Bisous

**Isaline** : Merci beaucoup

**Virginie06** : Merci pour ta review ! Voila le nouveau chapitre tu verras que dans ce chapitre nos deux chouchou laisse sortir ce que chacun retient depuis trois ans. Merci beaucoup espérant que ce chapitre te plaise autant que les trois autres.

**Elina** : Merci beaucoup voila la suite.

* * *

Elena ce réveilla avec les yeux humides résultant d'une nuit emplis de larmes. Elle ce prépara et descendit boire sa poche de sang quotidienne. Elle était seule chez elle. Jeremy avait été dormir chez Bonnie par conséquent Elena pouvait ce pencher sur le ménage, ce qui ne semblait pas être le fort de son tendre petit frère.

Elena avait passé deux heures à nettoyer sa maison de fond en comble. Elle allait s'installer dans son canapé quand quelqu'un sonna a la porte. Au fond d'elle, elle espérait que ce soit Damon mais elle le connaissait assez maintenant pour savoir que Damon ne sonnait jamais a la porte, il ce contentait de rentrer sans demander l'autorisation a qui que ce soit. Elle alla donc ouvrir, et ne fut pas surprise de découvrir Stefan et Rebecca.

''- _**Que me vaut cette visite ? **_'' Leurs demanda telle avec un sourire, après les avoirs tout deux fait rentrer.

'' – _**Je t'ai vus parler avec Damon hier soir, et après la conversation je ne t'ai pas revu, ni lui d'ailleurs. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien ! **_'' Répondit Stefan en s'installant dans le salon.

'' – Je _**te remercie mais sa vas ! Je…. Je peux comprendre sa souffrance au même titre que je comprends sa colère. Mes mots ont été très durent il y a trois ans et je comprends qu'il m'en veille.**_ ''

Stefan, Rebecca et Elena restèrent un moment a discuter d'un peu tout. Elena était contente de le retrouver, de savoir que Stefan ne lui en voulait plus. Et le voir heureux, lui fait d'autant plus plaisir. Ils discutaient de tout, de leurs vies, des recherches concernant le remède. Jusqu'à que le portable de Stefan ne les coupes.

''- _**Oui Caroline ? Quels est le problème ? **_'' Demanda Stefan avec douceur.

'' – _**TON FRERE ! C'est ton frère mon problème ! Je ne le supporte plus ! Nous avons encore retrouvé trois cadavres aujourd'hui. Une fille de 19 ans et deux mecs de 21 ans. Ils avaient toutes leurs vies devant eux mais ton frère en a encore décidé autrement. Qu'il veuille ce nourrir de leurs sang, passe encore mais qu'il les tue ça ne passe plus ! Sois tu fais quelque chose, sois je demande a Tyler de le mordre et on en parle plus. Je l'aime bien mais il y a des limites Stefan. Je suis désolé mais ce n'est plus possible. Les personnes qu'il tue ont des familles, des parents. Il souffre peut être c'est un fait et je peux comprendre mais les familles des personnes qu'il tue souffre aussi. Alors fait quelque chose parce que je ne sais même plus quoi dire lors des communiquer de presse.**_ '' Répondit Caroline avec colère, et nervosité dans la voix.

Elena avait entendu toute la conversation. Elle ce sentait mal, elle ce sentait coupable. Certes elle n'était pas directement responsable des meurtres mais elle ce sentait responsable de l'état de Damon. Elle savait qu'elle était peut être la seule personne sur cette terre, a être capable de lui faire voir la réalité de ses actes. Elle était la seule capable de lui ouvrir les yeux. C'est pourquoi elle arracha le téléphone des mains de Stefan qui fut surprit de son geste.

''- _**Care' c'est Elena ! Je suis désolé ! Je…. Ne demande rien a Tyler, surtout pas je t'en pris Caroline. Il va mal et il faut qu'il trouve un responsable. Il agissait comme cela avant d'arriver a Mystic Fall. Je peux faire quelque chose. J'irai lui parler !**_ '' Dit telle avec douceur mais inquiétude dans la voix.

'' – _**D'accord Elena ! Mais j'espère que sa servira a quelque chose parce que sinon nous devront trouver une solution plus radicale ! Je suis désolé de te dire ça Elena mais son petit jeu ne peut plus durer. Je ne peux plus et ne veux plus couvrir ses arrièrent. C'est des familles qu'il détruit !**_ '' Reprit Caroline en soupirant.

Elena raccrocha et rendit le portable à Stefan. Elena devra prendre son courage a deux mains pour allez lui faire face, pour aller lui balancer ses quatre vérité. Elena l'aimait, elle l'aimait plus que tout mais Caroline avait raison il ne pouvait plus continuer a briser des vies sous prétexte qu'il en voulait a la terre entière. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle savait aussi qu'elle était la seule capable de calmer Damon, parce qu'elle était la seule qu'il écouterait. Elle devait lui faire retrouver son sens morale, lui faire retrouvé son « humanité » qui pour Elena n'était pas bien loin. Elena savait que malgré tout, la clé de l'instabilité de Damon c'était elle. Il était comme cela à cause d'elle.

'' – _**Est tu sur ?**_ '' Demanda Stefan timidement.

'' – _**Oui je dois avoir une conversation avec lui. Je suis la seule responsable de ce qu'il ressent depuis trois ans Stefan. Je suis la clé de tout ça. Je dois l'aider, je refuse qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, je refuse de continuer a le voir ce détruire et détruire des vies. Je vais faire ce qu'il y a faire. Ne vous inquiéter pas.**_ '' Répondit telle avant de déposer les clés de chez elle dans les mains a Stefan et de partir sans un mot de plus.

Elena ne savait absolument pas ce qu'elle allait lui dire, mais elle savait qu'elle devait faire quelque chose, qu'elle devait discuter avec lui, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne fuis. Elle devra le regarder dans les yeux et lui prouver qu'il est toujours _son _Damon.

Elena était bien la seule a croire que Damon n'avait pas complètement fait taire son humanité. Elle en était certaine, car elle pouvait affirmer que ce qu'il ressentait actuellement, ça c'était ce qui le rendait humain.

Un humain ressent de la colère, de la peine, de haine, de l'amour, de la tristesse, de la souffrance. Et Damon souffrait, il souffrait de la présence et de l'absence de la femme qu'il aimait et sa Elena semblait être la seule a le remarquer.

Elena arriva chez les Salvatore ou elle trouva Damon torse nu devant sa cheminé un éternel verre de bourbon à la main. Elle eu un léger sourire, en ce remémorant toutes les fois ou elle l'avait vue a ce même endroit avec son verre de bourbon.

'' – _**Que fais tu la Elena ?**_ '' Demanda Damon avec agressivité sans ce retourné. Bien sur il l'avait entendu arriver même bien avant qu'elle ne passe l'épaisse porte de la demeure Salvatore.

Elena ne comptait pas rentrer dans son jeu. Elle s'avança jusqu'à être face à lui. Les yeux de Damon reflétaient une colère qui glaçait le sang d'Elena. Mais elle ce devait de tenir le coup, elle ce devait de lui tenir tête.

'' – _**Je suis la parce que cela suffit maintenant Damon ! Caroline ne peux et ne veux plus camoufler tes meurtre. Et je suis la parce que je sais que je suis la seule responsable de l'état dans lequel tu te trouve, de la souffrance que tu couve depuis maintenant trois ans. Je suis responsable de tout ce que tu ressens, de ta colère, de ta tristesse, de ta peine. Tu dis avoir fait taire toute humanité ? Ben tu vois, ce que tu ressent actuellement, ce que ta ressentit hier en me revoyant après trois ans, et ce que tu ressens depuis trois ans, ça, ça fait de toi quelqu'un d'humain Damon. Tu peux mentir au autre, tu peux leurs faire avaler tout ce que tu veux mais tu ne peux pas me mentir a moi. Je sais que tu n'a pas faire taire toute trace d'humanité sinon tu ne souffrirais pas autant. Un humain souffre, ressent de la colère, de la peine, de l'amertume, de la haine. Un humain aime. Et si aujourd'hui tu souffre autant c'est parce que tu m'aime et qu'en écrivant cette lettre il y a trois ans je t'ai fais souffrir, si aujourd'hui tu vas si mal c'est parce que tu t'en veux, tu te sens coupable de larmes que j'ai versé, coupable de la souffrance que l'on ressent tout les deux. Et ça Damon sa fais de toi, une personne humaine. Je n'ai pas de mots pour te dire ce qui ma pousser a te dire les mots que je t'ai écrit sur cette lettre, encore moins de mots pour expliquer pourquoi je suis partis. J'avais besoin de m'éloigné de toi, m'éloigné de l'homme que j'aimais mais qui m'avait demandé de l'oublier. Je ne serais pas vraiment expliquer pourquoi je suis parti, mais je suis partie et en partant en te laissant cette lettre j'ai empiré ta souffrance. Et la seule chose que je puisse te dire Damon c'est que je m'excuse. Ca n'a pas été simple de dire « je m'en vais » mais je devais le faire. Damon t'ai une partis de moi, au même titre que je suis une partie de toi. Tu peux le nier mais c'est émotions qui brille dans tes yeux te trahisse. Je le sais que tu souffre, et je le comprends certainement mieux que personne. Je t'ai abandonné, j'ai laissé tomber. J'aurais du continuer à me battre contre toi, contre ce qui était pour toi qu'un lien de sang. J'aurais du continuer à me battre pour l'amour que je te porte. Mais je ne m'en sentais plus capable. J'ai rejeté la faute sur toi parce qu'il me faillait trouver un responsable mais la vérité c'est que l'on est ensemble responsable de notre souffrance. Je ne te demanderais pas pardon, je veux juste que tu arrête de tuer des innocents. Ca ne te fera pas oublier, ça ne te fera pas oublier ce qui c'est passer il y a trois ans, ni le fait que je sois partis pendant trois ans, Damon**_ ''

Elena pleurait d'une car ses mots lui faisait du mal, de deux parce que voir la tristesse dans les yeux de Damon empirait les choses et troisièment parce que elle ce sentait étrangement mieux. Elle avait besoin de lui dire tout cela finalement.

Damon la regardait avec tellement de peine et de tristesse qu'Elena avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait très lentement le cœur. Elle voulait qu'il dise ou fasse quelque chose mais Damon ce contenta de fermer les yeux et d'inspirer un grand coup.

''- _**La petite Blondie est venus ce plaindre**_ '' Reprit t'il faisant comme ci le discours d'Elena n'avait jamais eu lieux.

Elena le fixait mais Damon fuiais son regard. Elle savait qu'il souffrait, et elle aimerait pouvoir l'aider mais ne savais finalement pas comment s'y prendre. Elle ne devait surtout pas le lâcher, elle devait avoir une vrai discussion avec lui que cela lui plaise ou non.

''- _**Tu as entendus ce que je t'ai dis Damon ? Arrête de fuir, parle moi, dis moi ce que tu a sur le cœur ! Je t'en pris Damon parle moi ! **_'' Elena sanglotait, quand a Damon il c'était assis sur le canapé et il la fixait d'un regard triste.

'' – _**Que veut tu que je te dise Elena ? Que tu m'a manquer ? Que je m'en veux ? Que je t'aime toujours autant ? Que m'a vie n'a pas de sens quand tu n'est pas là ? Que je préfère faire souffrir la terre entière que de te faire pleurer toi ? Que j'aimerais t'oublier pour ne plus ressentir ce sentiment horrible qu'est le manque ? C'est sa que tu veux entendre ? Alors dans ce cas là oui c'est vrai Elena. Oui c'est vrai que tu me manques. J'ai réussis à vivre sans toi pendant trois ans, j'ai vécu avec le souvenir de tes larmes et des tes mots ce soir là. Et tu sais quoi ? je m'y suis fait. La souffrance c'est mon crédo. Je vis avec depuis des années, la souffrance fait partis de moi Elena. Mais il y a une chose que cette souffrance ma appris avec les années c'est qu'un a un moment ou un autre sa finit par passer. Certes je ne t'oublierais jamais complètement mais j'arriverais à faire comme si tu n'avais jamais compter. Comme ma dis une amie, quand on est jeune c'est facile de lutter mais avec les années on ne lutte plus on fait simplement semblant. Avec Stefan vous êtes mon humanité, vous deux étant vivant je ne la perdrais jamais vraiment. Mais je ne veux plus Elena. Je ne veux plus ressentir tout ça. Je ne veux plus ressentir a qu'elle point tu me manques, je ne veux plus t'aimer. Je ne veux plus et je ne peux plus. Je t'ai fais trop de mal et sa je n'arriverais jamais a l'oublier. L'amour que je te porte me détruit, alors Elena je te le demande sort de ma vie ! Barre-toi ! Va voir ailleurs ! Sort avec qui tu veux ! T'es jeune tu m'oublieras, dans une dizaine d'année je ne serais qu'un vulgaire souvenir. Alors pour toi comme pour moi Elena sort de ma vie ! J'arrêterais de tuer des innocents pour toi si sa peut te faire plaisir mais sort de ma vie !**_ ''

Damon la fixait droit dans les yeux. Sa voix mêlait une profonde tristesse et une forte colère. Une colère envers lui-même, envers la terre entière. Il savait que ses mots allaient la faire souffrir mais il savait aussi qu'elle s'en remettrait. Il l'a avait dis sans les penser, ou alors peut être que si ils les pensaient. Il lui était plus facile de la perdre maintenant. Il lui était plus facile d'essayer de l'oublier maintenant. Damon voulait la pousser a le haïr, a le haïr pour tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait et qu'il continuait a lui faire. Il l'aimait a en crever, ça il en était sur, mais la voir était le pire des souffrances pour lui, loin d'elle il pouvait faire semblant mais près d'elle c'était comme si la terre arrêtait de tourner. Il aurait aimé l'embrasser, la serrer dans ses bras mais sa lui était impossible, il ne pouvait pas lui faire cela. Alors il ce contenta de la regarder pleurer sans la lâcher du regard.

Elena ce sentait désormais de nouveau vide, pire que ça elle avait envie de mourir. Il venait de lui briser le cœur une fois de plus. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle s'essuya les yeux et décida de partir sans lui adresser un mot. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte, puis elle ce retourna et furieuse après lui, elle lui dit :

''- _**Tu sais Damon, un jour je n'aurais plus la force de me battre pour ce « nous » que je chérie plus que tout. Je t'en ai voulus pour m'avoir fait souffrir il y a trois ans mais finalement je me rends compte que tu te punis toi-même. Tu refuse d'être heureux, tu refuse de t'abandonner à une femme qui t'aime pour ce que tu es parce que tu ne contrôle plus la situation. Tu refuse de ressentir ses émotions qui font de toi quelqu'un d'humain. Et si tu refuse tant de ressentir tout cela c'est tout simplement parce que tu a peur Damon mais un jour ou l'autre cette peur te tuera, un jour ou l'autre je n'aurais plus la force de me battre contre toi. Et ce jours la, tu m'auras réellement perdu, une bonne fois pour toute, je peux t'assurer que ce jours la tu t'en boufferas les doigts Damon Salvatore. Tu veux que je sorte de ta vie ? Très bien ! Reste seul à souffrir mais dans ce cas là ne fais pas payer a des innocents ta peur de la dépendance. Car dans le fond c'est sa ton problème, tu a peur de dépendre de quelqu'un, tu a peur qu'un jour pour je ne sais quels raison je te quitte. Tu a peur de ne pas être capable de t'en relever. Mais tu sais quoi Damon dans la vie si on ne dépasse pas ses peurs, on n'arrive pas rien. Cette peur de la dépendance, cette peur de me faire souffrir, cette peur que ta que je te brise le cœur te tuera parce que tu t'enferme en montrant que la pire facette de toi. Tu es très loin d'être un monstre, tu as juste peur. Sur ceux en revoir Damon !**_ ''

Elena s'en alla sans un mot de plus, en claquant la porte sur son passage. Elle était terriblement en colère contre lui, contre elle-même. Elle décida donc d'appeler ses deux meilleures amies pour une après-midi shopping, cela lui changerais les idées.

Damon savait qu'elle avait raison. Il ne voulait plus souffrir, il ne voulait plus la faire souffrir. Il ne voulait plus avoir peur de la perdre. Et il préférais la perdre maintenant que de ce remettre avec elle et de la perdre dans quelque année, car ça il savait qu'il serait incapable de s'en relever. Il était fou amoureux de cette fille, ça ne s'expliquait même pas. Il ne pouvait même pas dire a qu'elle point il l'aimait, mais il ne savait plus quoi faire la concernant. Essayer de la retenir, lui montrer combien il l'aime. Ou bien la laisser partir une bonne fois pour toute. Il ne savait plus, elle le rendait dingue a tout les sens possible.

* * *

Voilà fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus. Dite moi ce que vous en avez pensez. Ce qui vous plait, ne vous plait pas. J'aime bien avoir vaut avis pour pouvoir changer certaine choses pour les prochains chapitres. Sachant que je ne sais jamais comment seras la suite d'un chapitre. Je l'ai écrit en fonction de mes insomnie donc c'est pour cette raison que je ne sais pas quand je posterais le prochain car je ne l'ai toujours par écrit.

Par rapport a Caroline, sachez que je n'ai rien contre elle, c'est un personnage que j'aime bien bon appart dans cette saison 4 car je trouve que sa réaction par rapport a Damon est disproportionnée.

Donc qu'avez-vous pensez de l'initiative d'Elena, d'aller parler a Damon ? De Damon qui esquive la discussion ? Ou de ce qu'il a dis a Elena ?

Le prochain chapitre sera certainement centralisé sur les trois filles, et j'essayerai d'introduire un passage entre les frères Salvatore. Je ne sais pas encore je vais y réfléchir, qu'en pensez vous ?


	5. Chapter five :

Milles excuses pour cette attente, généralement je vous préviens là j'ai eu un manque d'inspiration et surtout je suis partis une semaine. Alors encore je m'excuse. Ce chapitre est plutôt court, il est surtout pour faire la transition.

Réponses aux reviews :

_**Plillou**_ : Merci beaucoup. Voilà la suite avec beaucoup de retard je m'excuse.

_**Tchoupi95**_ : Désolé pour l'attente. J'essaye au maximum de respecter l'état d'esprit des personnages. C'est vrai que j'aurai pu faire interagir Rebekah mais je compte lui faire jouer un rôle dans les chapitres suivant. Je ferais en sorte de m'améliorer. Non mais je te remercie comme je le dis souvent j'aime beaucoup que l'on me dise ce qui va ou ne vas pas sa me permet d'arranger pour les prochains chapitres c'est très instructif. En tout cas merci beaucoup.

_**Fandedelena**_ : Merci beaucoup. Tu verras en fin de chapitre ce que ressent Elena par rapport a sa conversation avec Damon. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle ne sais plus vraiment comment agir par rapport a lui.

_**Biggi salvatore**_ : Merci pour ta review et je m'excuse pour le temps que j'ai mis a poster ce chapitre.

_**Helene08**_: Je suis du même avis que toi la relation des frères Salvatore est une belle relation. J'en ai écrit une OS d'ailleurs. Tu avais un bon pressentiment quand tu as dis que les retrouvailles entre Damon et Elena dans l'épisode 4x11 allait être refroidies, de mon point de vue c'était limite incompréhensible après qu'Elena est dis qu'elle l'aimait je m'attendais a de belle retrouvaille la il ce son retrouvé comme si rien ne c'était passer et qu'il ne c'était pas quitter. Enfin bref. En tout cas merci pour ta longue review sa ma fais plaisir.

_**Virginie06**_: Damon ne réagit plus logiquement il agit par pure colère, c'est acte on pour lui une logique mais pour tout le monde autour cela n'a aucun sens. Damon ce punit d'avoir briser le liens et surtout d'avoir perdu Elena. Mais il punit aussi tout les autres pour sa souffrance.

_**Guest**_ : Si tu te lance dans ce genre de conversation avec moi tu n'es pas sortie. Tout d'abord je ne pense pas que Damon est violé Caroline. Ensuite oui effectivement Caroline veux protéger Elena, mais je pense que Damon a tout de même prouver qu'il ne ferrait plus aucun mal a Elena, du moins pas de son plein gré, et surtout qu'il voulait sa protection avant tout. Dans la vie on ne choisis pas de qui on tombe amoureux, sa nous tombe dessus sans que l'on nous envoie un courrier avec écrit « attention demain tu vas tomber amoureux du bad boy du quartier sort pas de chez toi ». Et puis pour finir c'était Stefan qui devait transformer Abby a la base sauf que Damon l'a fait car Stefan avait déjà pas mal de chose a ce faire pardonner. Tu peux essayer de faire passer Damon pour le méchant mais je suis désoler de te dire sa de mon point de vue Damon n'est pas si égoïste et nombriliste que cela.

_**Minimum**_ : Je te remercie beaucoup. Une discussion sérieuse entre les deux frères est a venir. Stefan va vite en avoir marre que son frère ce défile. Je te remercie beaucoup.

_**Sosso**_ : Et oui notre Damon adoré est complètement perdu, fais n'importe quoi et surtout dis n'importe quoi. Oui dans ma fiction je ne voulais pas faire jouer un mauvais rôle a Caroline juste montrer qu'elle s'inquiète pour sa ville. Voila le prochain chapitre. PS : Je te remercie pour ta review sur mon OS « MY BROTHER IS DEAD ». Je compte vraiment écrire une fiction sur l'évolution de Damon, et sur la relation que cela pourrait crée entre Elena et Damon.

* * *

Elena avait décidé d'aller faire les magasins avec ses meilleures amies pour ce passer les nerfs après sa discussion avec Damon. Les mots de Damon l'avait blessé et mis en colère. Comment après tout ce temps pouvait t-il lui demander de sortir de sa vie pensa telle en arrivant devant le centre commerciale ou elle rejoignit les files.

Les filles n'avaient pas posé de questions, elles c'étaient contenter de faire le centre commerciale de long en large avec Elena avant d'aller s'installer pour boire un verre ou Bonnie ce risqua à demander comment cela c'était passer avec Damon.

_**Mal ! Il m'a demandé de sortir de sa vie ! Il m'a tout de même fais la promesse qu'il ne tuerait plus d'innocent mais je vous jure les filles je ne le reconnais pus. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver face a un étranger comme si tout ce que l'on avait vécu ensemble n'avait jamais eu lieu**_. Répondit Elena avec colère en repensant à sa discussion avec Damon.

_**Attend ! Quoi ? Damon Salvatore, le mec dingue de toi qui déprime depuis ton départ ta demander de sortir de sa vie ? Il était bourré ? Drogué au sang ? Parce que je crois que de toutes les conneries qu'il a bien pu nous sortir depuis qu'on le connait, celle là ce retrouve sur le podium. **_Reprit Caroline avec ironie.

Les filles ce mirent a rires face a la réplique de Caroline. Caroline avait le chic pour alléger les tensions.

Maison des Salvatore

Damon déprimait en buvant son bourbon devant sa cheminé. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire devait t-il la laissé partir définitivement ou devait t-il essayer de réparé les erreurs du passé ? Il était perdu, il aurait aimé la plaquer contre un mur et l'embrasser a en perdre la notions du temps mais quelque chose d'inexplicable l'avait retenus. Quelque chose qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui, il n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot sur cette sensation et c'était certainement ce qui l'énervait le plus. Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par Stefan qui rentrait.

_**Alors Steffy on fait le mur ?**_ Demanda t-il à l'intention de son cadet.

_**Très drôle Damon ! Elena est telle passé ?**_ Répondit Stefan ne sachant comment aborder une conversation sérieuse avec son frère.

_**Oui**_. Reprit simplement Damon.

Stefan alla s'installer face à son frère un verre de bourbon dans la main.

_**Ecoute Damon…**_

_**Hop, hop, hop je t'arrête tout de suite Stefan ! Si tu veux discuter trouve toi un meilleur ami a qui tu pourras raconter t'es problèmes existentiel parce que je n'ai franchement pas envie de me lancer dans une discussion ennuyante a mourir avec toi !**_ » Répondit Damon avec son ironie et son sourire en coin légendaire.

_**Tu dois arrêter de détruire des vies sous prétexte que tes malheureux Damon**_. Reprit Stefan sans ce soucié de la tirade de son aine.

_**Ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous vous êtes donné le mot pour m'emmerder aujourd'hui ? C'est qui le suivant Blondie ? Dans ce cas la dis lui qu'elle peut passer son tourd. Car je tiens à vous rappeler à tous que ma patience a des limites.**_ Reprit Damon en ce levant légèrement sur les nerfs.

_**Damon arrête de faire celui qui n'a pas de sentiments et qui s'en fou de tout. Tu attends quoi au juste de la perdre définitivement ? ou que quelqu'un t'arrête ?**_

_**Bonne journée Stefan ! **_Répondit simplement Damon évitant toute conversation en montant prendre une douche

Stefan ne savait plus comment s'y prendre avec son aîné. Damon était tout simplement fermer comme une huitre et Stefan savait mieux que quiconque que la seule personne à qui son frère ce livrait sans ce cacher derrières ses sarcasmes était Elena. Stefan savait aussi qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour le sortir de cette douleur dans lequel Damon s'enfermait. Il avait difficilement accepté que son frère est coucher avec Elena il ya de ça trois ans, ils en étaient même venus aux mains. Puis Elena était partis les laissant tout les deux dans un gouffre. Stefan avait trouvé une oreille attentive, un soutien moral, une amie, et un amour en Rebekah. Cela avait mis un certain tant avant qu'il ne lâche les souvenirs et l'amour qu'il avait pour Elena mais il avait réussi. En Rebekah il avait trouvé une stabilité, un amour simple et il savait qu'elle serait a lui et ceux pour l'éternité.

Oui Stefan Salvatore s'en était remis contrairement a Damon qui ce noyait dans l'alcool, le sang et les tueries pour faire croire qu'il oubliait Elena.

Stefan finissait par croire que son frère ce complaisait dans son malheur comme ci sa souffrance était ce qui le maintenait envie. Son frère ce détruisait chaque jours que dieu faisait et Stefan restait impuissant face a la souffrance de son frère.

Elena était enfin renter chez elle en début de soirée. La maison était encore vide, elle en déduisait donc que Jeremy passerais sans doute la nuit chez Bonnie. Elena monta dans sa chambre ou elle s'installa pour écrire son journal. C'était une habitude que cette dernière n'avait pas perdu malgré sa nouvelle nature.

'' _Cher Journal,_

_Aujourd'hui a été une mâtiné forte en émotions. Damon m'a clairement dis de sortir de sa vie. Mais ce qu'il a du oublier c'est que je suis sortie de sa vie durant trois ans. Trois ans ou je m'en suis voulus, trois ans ou chaque partis de lui, ses sourires, sa voix, son corps, ses baisers, ses caresse, son parfum, ses sarcasmes, ses yeux, son regard, sa tendresse, son amour, cette passions qu'il y avait entre nous m'a manquer. Oui il m'a manqué. Et je reviens après trois ans et ce qui me déchire le cœur ne son pas ses mots finalement, ce qui me déchire, me tiraille de l'intérieur, m'étouffe c'est de me rendre compte que finalement je l'ai perdu, j'ai perdu l'homme que j'ai aimé. Je ne le reconnais plus et c'est ce qui me fait le plus mal. Moi qui le connaissait par cœur, moi qui avait le pouvoir de le calmer juste en le regardant, moi qui arrivait a lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. C'est comme ci cette homme que j'aimais avait disparus pour laisser place a un étranger dans le corps de l'homme que j'ai aimé. Alors oui sa me fais mal, oui je me sens responsable, oui je suis coupable de toute sa souffrance, je comprends aussi qu'il m'en veille mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est qu'il soit ci différent. Qu'il soit ci loin de l'homme que j'ai connus. Je ne sais plus, je ne sais plus ci je dois me battre, si je dois me battre pour retrouver mon homme, mon Damon ou si je dois tous simplement abandonner après tout ci je ne le reconnais plus c'est qu'il y a bien une raison, peut être qu'on était tout simplement pas fais pour rester ensemble, peut être que je l'ai étouffer ce qui la forcer a être un homme qui n'est pas peut être que tout le monde a raison qu'il a fait taire son humanité. Peut être que je me suis trompé. Une chose est sur je n'aurais jamais du revenir._

* * *

Voilà alors je suis désolé c'est vrai que ce chapitre est très court, mais comme je l'ai dis il est juste la en transition. Je m'arrangerais pour mettre un peu plus d'action dans les prochains a venir. Je tiens encore a m'excuser (car ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes et j'ai horreur de dire quelque chose et de pas m'y tenir) pour ne pas avoir posté comme je l'avais dis dans le chapitre d'avant. Donc la je mis engage vous aurez le prochains chapitre en début de semaine prochaine, avant mercredi prochain. Comme toujours donner votre avis qu'il sois positif ou négatif c'est toujours intéressant. Encore merci a tous bisous.


	6. FICTION EN PAUSE

_**- FICTION EN PAUSE -**_

Bonjour à tous, alors je tenais a m'excusez pour vous avoir dis que je posterais un nouveau chapitre. Je suis actuelle coincé pour cette fiction. Je la finirais ça ces une obligation j'ai horreur de laisser quelque chose d'inachevé. Je vous dis (pour c'eux qui lisent « MY BROTHER IS DEAD » ) que je posterais, ou que j'essayerai de trouver une suite mais pour le moment je bloque :S En tout cas dés que j'ai retrouver l'inspi pour cette fiction croyez moi que je posterais. Je continue de me creuser les méninges, qui sais peut être quand plein milieu de la nuit je trouverais la solution miracle, ou plutôt le chapitre miracle ^^. En tout cas merci a tous. Je répondrais a toutes vos review quand j'aurais pondu le prochain chapitre qui j'espère seras bientôt :S. Bisous


End file.
